Flames
by shelubbsu
Summary: The sequel to This Masquerade  go read that if you haven't. HGDM  Ignores books 6 and 7. :Hogwarts is holding a renunion for the Trio and Ginny's years. At the end of the week, a masquerade ball. Can, and will, the old flames be relit?
1. In Which Introductions Are Made:Hermione

Hey guys, im bbaaaack :P  
And here with a new story just for you - yes, it is what you have been waiting for, the SEQUEL to This Masquerade  
I promise that this one will have a happy ending :D

If you haven't read TM, I advise you to go read it because it wont make a difference now, but it will later - so go read! and dont forget to review :D

**Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and some extra characters belong to me - JK Rowling has everything else :S **

And so here it is ------

FLAMES:

* * *

_ In Which Introductions Are Made: Hermione Granger_

"I'm leaving you"

Hermione Granger turned to her husband. It had been 7 very long years.

"You can't do that"

Her husband, Viktor Krum looked shocked at her outright declaration.

"Oh, don't look so shocked Viktor, I know about you and your pathetic little mistress"

She turned to her wardrobe and took out her suitcase.

"Expect the divorce papers in a week. My lawyer will be contacting you." **(A/N I have no idea how wizard divorces happen so I'm just making it like a normal one)**

She started putting things into her suitcase.

"And what about Daniel? How will you explain to him why I'm not there? That his father is not going to be living with him?"

It was a pathetic ploy to stop her from going. She turned to him, a deathly glare in her eyes.

"Oh please, don't try that with me. You haven't pretended to care for him, let alone actually cared for him, so don't pull the 'he'll miss his father' crap, because he hasn't known his father."

She picked up her suitcase and picked up Daniel from where he was sleeping on the bed. Just before she stepped into the fireplace, she gave Viktor one final look.

"Do not try to contact me directly. Anything you have to say will be said through your lawyer to my lawyer. You have done wrong, and do not even attempt to make any of this look as if its my fault or so god help me, I will make your life a living hell and you will no longer have a career. I promise you that much."

She took off her ring and chucked it onto the floor, and grabbed some floo powder from the mantle.

"God knows why I married such a pathetic man like you. The Burrow!"

With a swirl of green flames, Hermione and Daniel Granger disappeared from the life they had known for so long.

* * *

As they both stepped out of the flames at The Burrow, the Weasleys and Harry were enjoying a lovely dinner. Hermione and Daniel practically fell out with their suitcases, covered in soot. Immediately Molly Weasley got up and helped Hermione to her feet. Ginny grabbed Daniel and hugged him. All the Weasley men were in shocked to see Hermione suddenly fall out of their fireplace with no warning. Hermione burst into tears and Molly hugged her lovingly.

"There there sweetie, what's wrong? Did Viktor do something?"

Hermione simply started crying harder. No one moved until Daniel walked up to his mama and gave her a bear hug.

"Mama, don't cry, please don't cry."

Hermione looked at her son with tears in her eyes and then looked back up at Ginny. Ginny nodded back, and a look of understanding passed between them.  
"Daniel sweetie, go with Aunt Ginny. She'll give you a bath and put you to bed okay?"

"No Mama, I want you mama, please mama!"

"Honey I promise I'll be up in two minutes and tuck you in okay? Go with Aunt Ginny baby, she'll take care of you till I come up."

Ginny smiled at the little boy and took his hand and started leading him up the stairs.

"Come now Danny-boy, we'll get you all cleaned up. Would you like a nice bubbly bath? Yes? Okay then, we'll get you one wont we? Yes we will!"

Hermione's eyes followed her son all the way up the stairs, and then she looked at Harry and Ron, who had suddenly appeared by her side. They both looked at her and gave her a huge enveloping hug.

"Oh 'Mione, would you like us to go beat him up for you?"

Ron looked at her with a completely serious and expectant look on his face. Despite her tears, Hermione managed to give him a watery smile. She looked over at Harry who had a murderous look on his face.

"Thanks you guys, but don't worry, he wont try anything from now on. I'm getting a divorce."

Ron looked relived but Harry still had a thoughtful look on his face. Hermione was slightly confused.

"Everything alright Harry?"

He looked at her with a soft look.

"Tell me you threatened him before you left"

Hermione burst out laughing through her tears. She nodded and Harry broke into a grin.

"Attagirl 'Mione!"

It was midnight. Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room, and Daniel had been put to sleep in Harry and Ron's room. They knew not to question Hermione in great depth until she was ready. But Ginny had Hermione calmed down and were discussing what had happened and what would happen next.

"So you caught him sleeping with someone else?"

Hermione nodded and looked away.

"It was like a blow straight to the chest. He was the first guy who was actually interested in me and wasn't afraid to show it. He was my first love, and I caught him sleeping with one of our maids. I didn't want any maids, I was sure I could take care of the house on my own but Viktor insisted on them," Hermione gave a bitter laugh. "I guess now I know why. He even interviewed them personally."

Ginny looked shocked and angry.

"That bastard! He didn't deserve you 'Mione, he really didn't."

Hermione turned away, deep in thought.

"Thanks Gin, but it was both our faults. Maybe I didn't do enough."

"That's bull Hermione and you know it. You did all you could, but that wanker was constantly chasing the chase. Guys like that don't deserve to be on this planet, this life or next! You have to stop making excuses for him sweetie."

"I know Gin, I know. But it's so hard," Tears started to appear in Hermione's eyes. "I have to support Daniel, and I don't want to ask _him _for money. That would be like admitting defeat! I don't know what to do! Who will take me now!?"

"'Mione, we're here. We're all here for you if you need anything! We're your family, and don't you forget it."

She reached over to Hermione and gave her a hug while patting her hair. When Hermione had calmed down, Ginny reached for her bag.

"I guess we should unpack huh? Get you all settled in."

As she opened the bag, a photo fell out. Hermione picked it up and dropped it on the bed. Ginny looked over. It was a photo of Hermione and Viktor on their wedding day.

Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Why 'Mione, why put yourself through this torture?"  
Hermione's eyes started to shine with unshed tears.

"It was meant to be the happiest day in my life. I had committed myself to a man who I was in love with, and I was sure he was in love with me as well." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I guess not."

* * *

It was late at night and every one was asleep except for Hermione. That picture had brought back so many memories. 

_**Quidditch Player Ties the Knot!**_

_**Reported by: Everlyn Lane**_

_It is the day of the MOST anticipated wedding of the season. World Class Quidditch Player Viktor Krum finally ties the knot with Hermione Granger, who is said to be the brightest witch of her age. During Granger's fourth year, Krum, who is probably best known for his position in International Quidditch, escorted Granger to the honorary Yule Ball, and from there things just escalated. Friends reveal that Granger and Krum did not mention much about how things were going in public. "Hermione mainly kept to herself when we would have our nightly gossip sessions" says close friend Lavender Brown. "No matter how much we asked her, she refused to reveal anything. It was a very secretive relationship." Both Krum and Granger were unavailable to comment on their previous relationship. _

_After their relationship Granger and Krum kept in touch via owls but soon lost contact. Granger graduated from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shortly before the war began. She was pushed into the spotlight alongside best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley because their combined forces dispelled the dark cloud of evil that shrouded both the Wizard and the Muggle world. She was also mentioned in a lot of scandals during her school years, but proved them to be spiteful and completely untrue. After the war, Granger joined in the rebuilding of the Ministry of Magic, but declined the coveted position of Mistress of Magic to take up a relatively minor role at the Daily Prophet as a head of the Sports section. When asked to comment on this career defining choice, she had little to say. "I like a challenge. I also strongly believe that only through hard work can you reach the full level of satisfaction at a job." It was like that that she bumped into Viktor Krum, who she had not seen in the past 3 years. The two quickly became reacquainted, and the spark beneath their long lost relationship reignited. "I had never seen her this happy" stated Harry Potter, best friend to Granger. "I know this decision she's making is the right one for her. I wish her a happy and prosperous marriage." _

_However, Krum's many fans are heavily disappointed, not only because he is no longer available. Many of well wishing fans question Krum's choice in his bride. "I personally don't see what he sees in her," states a source who wishes to remain unnamed. "she's as drab and boring as watching paint dry." Ms. Granger's comments on the matter? As soon as she saw some of the hate mail sent to her, she burst out laughing. "I am getting married to who was the sexiest available man in the Witch Weekly. I've been expecting mail like this, and I take it in good humour!"_

_Well, Ms. Granger, that is a positive outlook on this whole event. From the Daily Prophet, we wish you and Mr. Krum the best of luck in your marriage._

The whole affair had been such a big mess to organise. But it was a happy mess. There she was, looking radiant and glowing, like a new wife should be. It had looked like a happily ever after. And it was. Until Daniel was born. All Viktor had wanted from her was an heir to carry on his lineage. He couldn't care less about how he was brought up, he just needed another male to carry tradition forward. That was when he stopped loving Hermione, and started to bed other women. But Hermione didn't resent Daniel in anyway whatsoever, like most people would have. Instead she thanked god in every way for giving her her precious child. Daniel had not broken up their marriage, he had simply opened Hermione's eyes to the shallow, pathetic man she had married. She stroked Daniel's hair softly.

"That's right baby. We can live without him. I know we can. You have me baby, and I will never leave you."

A sudden flapping of wings woke her up from her reverie. Even now, 10 years later, she could recognise the Hogwarts owls, and most importantly, the Hogwarts insignia that was stamped above the address on the envelope. She picked up the letter that had been dropped on the floor and turned it over. Opening the envelope, she pulled out the smooth cream parchment that lay inside.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_You have been cordially invited to a reunion of the classes of 2007 and 2008 from the 14__th__ of August to the 21__st__ of August. Be prepared to a unique week of school that you have never experienced before. We request that if you have children under the age of 11, you are welcome to bring them. There will be special sessions for the future of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_As you were the Head Girl of your year, you will be staying in a tower set aside for you and the Head Boy. Residing alongside you will be the Heads of the year below. _

_At the end of the week, there will be a masquerade ball where you will be able to once again indulge in the traditions of Hogwarts. _

_We sincerely hope to see you there._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

Hermione's mouth opened in shock and the letter dropped on the floor. This would mean facing everyone again. A masquerade ball at the end of the week? What was Dumbledore thinking? Only one question resounded in Hermione's head.

Would _he _be there?

* * *

Yeup, thats all you're getting for now

Like it? Well, if you do, Please read and review for me

You guys know I dont like asking for a certain ammount of reviews but come on guys, its not that hard, honest

looking forward to your feedback - flames will not be looked kindly at

sur.xx


	2. In Which Introductions Are Made:Draco

So here you go guys, I have the second chapter updated for you :D  
sorry for the delay, i was on summer vacation and although i had already written a lot i couldnt publish it  
sad right?

anyway, first things are thank you to **.atrum.angelus.forevermore.**, **Artemis52036, PadfootPatronus, Pottersgirl06 and superelle **who are my faithful first reviewers :D

on with the story then--

* * *

_In Which Introductions Are Made: Draco Malfoy _

Draco Malfoy was a womaniser. And a well earned title, if he thought so himself. At twenty nine, he was enjoying life and living exactly how he wanted. Was it his fault that it involved a different woman in his bed every night?

He looked over to his bed, sunlight streaming through the blinds. The girl, he couldn't remember her name, was wrapped up in his sheets, sleeping peacefully. She was really quite pretty, with long blonde hair and a perfect figure. All it had taken to snag her were a few words of poetry, some 'accidental' meetings, and a bunch of flowers. And of course, the promise of eternal love. He chuckled, looking away. They should know by now that Draco Malfoy never keeps his promises. Love? Something that just didn't exist for him. Sure, there were a lucky few who had the true love. But for the others? A way for fools to be satisfied with whatever inferior life they have.

The girl stirred (he still couldn't remember her name) and focused her run of the mill baby blues on him. He sneered back, and chucked her clothes at her. Her expression changed from one of a lazy, just-woken-up-and-satisfied look to one of horror, and then anger. She picked up her clothes with whatever dignity she had left and put them on. She turned back to him with a sneer that could've matched his own. The tears were shining in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I don't know why I even considered you, Malfoy". The name dripped like poison from her lips. He raised an eyebrow.

"Possibly because you were piss drunk and all over me? Not that I blame you of course, I mean, who could possibly resist me?" He flashed her an arrogant grin.

She picked up the closest object to her, which happened to be a glass photo frame and chucked it at him. He merely sidestepped it, and he was amused. This was a new one. The others had all just run out crying their naïve eyes out. No one had tried to inflict physical damage, ever. She was a smart one. He sighed. A pity.

"Well, that's a right shame. I liked that photo frame," He aimed his wand at the pieces of glass. "Reparo!" The pieces put themselves back together. "The wonders of magic eh?" He looked at her, and quick as a flash of lightning, the amused look was gone, replaced by one of annoyance. His wand was now at the girl's throat. "I assume you don't want to see what else I can do with this magic." He sneered and dropped his wand.

"Leave."

She picked up her purse, flung on his chair, and turned to leave. Just before she walked out, she turned back. Draco threw her an expectant look. She gave a bitter laugh.

"Once a death eater, always a death eater. But what else should I expect? Look at your father. The media might think you've changed, but I sure as hell don't. And whoever else you've taken into bed with you also knows. Its not long before the media will get hold of the real you. And then we'll see that your parentage really shows."

Draco merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Another new one, a leaving speech," He mimicked wiping away a tear. "Too bad I don't really care isn't it? Now leave." He held out his hand towards the door.

The girl didn't bother hiding her tears.

"Doesn't anything hurt you anymore Malfoy?" A lone tear made its way down her face. "I hope one day you realise what a cold person you've become. And I sure as hell hope no one had or ever have the bad luck to fall in love with you, because all you have is an ice block where your heart should be. I thought that was me, but I sure am glad to know I'm not in love with someone who is incapable of loving." She let out a laugh. "But you probably don't believe in love. Not that surprising is it?" Whatever she hadn't said hung in the air. She walked out into the hallway. And turned back again. Draco got a little bit frustrated. He didn't need so much melodrama. She walked up to him, slapped him, and then smiled at him.

"That's from me, you bastard. Have a great day!"

Draco could hear her heels clacking down the corridor. He simply turned back and headed inside his house, the red handprint clearly seen on his pale face.

He walked into his bathroom and inspected the damage in the mirror. Damn it, that bitch had hit hard. Oh well, it could easily be concealed. Unfortunately, his ego might take a while to recover. He shook his head and stripped. And stepped into the freezing cold water. He didn't even wince as the water hit him. He just stood absolutely still and let it drench him. The cold helped him think a lot. He'd been through a lot worse. Cold water was a piece of cake. He banged his fist against the tiles. They weren't meant to have a mind of their own. She was wrong. He was nothing like his father. It wasn't about the cruelty. That was just a sign of power. His father was stupid enough to get himself killed. He was stupid enough to fight on the weak side. It was a week after he got branded that he realised he was on the wrong side. He knew that if he stayed where he was, he would have no future. So he talked to Dumbledore, and although he made up complete bull about why he was doing so, he was given another chance. He even knew that Dumbledore had seen straight through him. And to this day he wondered why he was given that second chance. It had secured him a place in the future, albeit a one shared with muggles and half bloods. And he was content with that. He had left his past behind. He really couldn't care less.

So why had her words actually stung? He stepped out of the shower, and wrapped a towel around himself. He guessed it was because she was the first one to even come close to defending herself. The others…they just ran away. Didn't even try to hurt him. This one…she was interesting. Shame he couldn't have kept her. As he stepped into his room, two owls flew into the room. He paid one of the owls for the paper and untied the letter from the other, chucking it onto the bed without even looking at it. He picked up the Daily Prophet. The headlines screamed out at him.

"The knot is untied! Krum and Granger appear for a divorce"

Malfoy grinned. He knew it wouldn't last. Krum must've gotten bored of her. Why wouldn't he? Stupid mudblood. Poor Krum, she must've drained all his money and then run away. He scanned the rest of the article and his jaw grew slack in shock. She hadn't done anything. It was all Krum's fault. When he read why she applied for a divorce, he started to laugh. Stupid idiot, cheat all you want, but the main rule is not to get caught. He shook his head, smiling to himself.

A sudden face appearing in the flames shocked him out of his private joke. It was Blaise Zabini, his only friend who had joined him on the light side, understanding the weakness of the Dark Lord.

"Zabini." Draco nodded to the face in the flames.

"Malfoy. Have you looked at the letter?" Zabini's face held a sense of excitement. Draco was puzzled.

"What letter?" Zabini shook his head in impatience.

"You idiot, the one the Hogwarts owl brought in," Draco was still confused. It must've shown on his face, because Zabini's mouth opened in shock. "You didn't recognise the Hogwarts owl you fool? Not even the stamp on the letter? Wait, you didn't even look at the letter did you?"

Draco felt like a fool.

Zabini just shook his head.

"Well, have a look at it. I expect I'll see you soon." Zabini's face melted away.  
"Wait Zabini, what do you mean I'll see you soon?" Draco yelled at the rapidly disappearing face, but all it did was smile at him. He walked over to the bed and picked up the letter. It was addressed to him, and Zabini was right, he was an idiot to miss the Hogwarts insignia on the envelope. He opened it and unfolded the letter.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_ You have been cordially invited to a reunion of the classes of 2007 and 2008 from the 14th of August to the 21st of August. Be prepared to a unique week of school that you have never experienced before. We request that if you have children under the age of 11, you are welcome to bring them. There will be special sessions for the future of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
As you were the Head Boy of your year, you will be staying in a tower set aside for you and the Head Girl. Residing alongside you will be the Heads of the year below.   
At the end of the week, there will be a masquerade ball where you will be able to once again indulge in the traditions of Hogwarts. We sincerely hope to see you there._

_ Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

For the second or third time in the day, Draco's mouth opened in shock. He was sure that Dumbledore had finally, well and truly gone mad. It wasn't the idea that shocked him. It was the last lines. He read and reread it. A masquerade ball? What was wrong with Dumbledore? All his unwanted memories came back to him. Of her. And only one thought resounded in his head.

Would she be there?

* * *

Like it?

If you did, show your appreciation and review :D pleeeaase

It is such a HUGE motivation, honest!

Anyway, I should be putting up the next chapter soon, so keep your eyes peeled :D

love,

sur.xx


	3. In Which Responses Are Written

Okay, so I couldn't resist giving you guys the next chapter. So here you go, two updates in three days, just for you all.

Thanks to all of those who reviewed - **Artemis52036 (that was my intention :P)**, **StarliteAngelxX, PadfootPatronus (Draco?Mushy?Never! shudders), and Pottersgirl06 **who are my first faithful reviewers who managed to read AND review in the short time that I gave them - love you lots

on with the story then ----

* * *

_ In Which Responses Are Written_

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up! Come on, wakey wakey!"

Hermione Granger opened her eyes to sunlight filtering through the window. Where was she? She felt a little disoriented. Looking around, she realised that she had fallen asleep next to Daniel. Yawning, she looked up at Ron Weasley's blue eyes. The excitement in them was evident.

"Hermi –"

Ron was about to pour a jug of water on her head

She jerked out of her bed. There was nothing she hated more than cold water on her face in the morning.

"I'm up, I'm up!" She looked at her watch.

"Ron, it's only 7:30, why'd you wake me up?"

"You mean you didn't get it? That's weird. Both Harry and me got it. Hey, maybe Dumbledore forgot who you were. But that's not likely is it? Gosh I wonder what happened!"

Ron continued to ramble on, and finally it dawned on Hermione. The letter. The one she got last night. The same one which brought back those memories. Of him.

"Hermione? Hermiiiiooneee?"

Ron was snapping his fingers in front of her. "I figured it out! I think—"

"Ron, don't worry. I think you mean this,"

She picked up the letter from where she dropped it last night. "I got it too."

Ron sighed with relief. "Thank god, for a second I thought someone had forgotten you. But that's not possible now is it? With your name plastered all over the—" Ron seemed to realise his mistake and shut up. But Hermione had heard what he said. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Plastered all over what exactly, Ron?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Well, Hermione, you see, uhh…Krum…uh and you...the divorce, er, I think you should just come downstairs." With that, he ran out of the room.

Hermione knew it. She just knew it! That bastard must've leaked the story to whoever would listen. Frustrated, she tugged at her hair. Nothing she could do now. She sighed and got up. And looked over at Daniel. To find that he wasn't there. Fear gripped her heart as she ran down the stairs. And panic finally released its clutches when she saw that he was sitting with his Uncle Harry and discussing Quidditch, as best as a 6 year old could.

"There you are Hermione," Molly Weasley walked over to where Hermione was standing on the stairs. "Ron was so excited about the letter that he managed to wake the entire house up. At 7:30 on a Sunday morning," She glared at her son, who looked down at his breakfast with a sheepish look on his face. Then she looked at Hermione again. Worry was etched on her face. "Why, Hermione dear, you've gone terribly pale! Is everything alright?" Hermione laughed a little and the colour reappeared on her face.  
"Everything's fine Molly, I just woke up and saw that Daniel wasn't there. I got a bit scared, that's all." She looked a bit embarrassed. Molly immediately noticed.

"There's nothing wrong with that at all, dear," She pointed at the others. "They wouldn't understand a parent's fear for a child. But I do. I have seven of my own don't I?"  
Molly flashed her a warm smile. "Now come and have some breakfast. It'll liven you up after yesterday."  
Hermione noticed Molly quickly shoving aside the Daily Prophet. She tried to take it.  
"Nothing interesting there, dear." Molly said hastily. Hermione picked it up anyway. And regretted it. There it was, glaring straight back at her. 

**"The knot is untied! Krum and Granger appear for a divorce"**

Underneath it, several pictures. The one taken on their wedding day. Viktor holding Daniel while she held packages carrying his baby clothes. The most recent family portrait she taken. She should've expected it. It would've happened sooner or later. She set the paper down and sat down. Molly Weasley quickly ladled scrambled eggs and bacon onto her plate. The tension hovered in the air. Until they heard a great bang from the upstairs room. Molly Weasley's face grew red rapidly.

"Fred Weasley! George Weasley! Get down here RIGHT NOW!"

Two faces, covered in soot poked out from behind the door. The bodies joint to the heads appeared slowly, and the two faces looked sheepish.  
"Sorry Mum, we wont—"  
"Ever do it again—"  
"We promise!"  
At 30, Fred and George Weasley hadn't changed at all. Although they had grown their hair a bit longer, they still had their mischievous smiles and the twinkle in their eyes hadn't dimmed at all. They wiped their faces clean of the soot while Molly climbed up the stairs to inspect the remains of the room.

"Why hello there Hermione!" One of the twins sat down next to her, she wasn't quite sure which one. She took a guess.  
"Hey Fred"  
"I'm not Fred, I'm George. I'm also hurt that you can't make out the difference"  
"Oh, sorry George. I'll remember next time"  
"Just kidding, I'm Fred, he's George."  
"Well, what do you know Fred, she does know the difference between us!"  
They both grinned at Hermione.  
"Argh, you guys are confusing!" Hermione sighed and started to butter her toast. The twins winked at each other. Molly had just come back down from the twins' old room, now used for any experiments over the holiday. She was redder than ever.

"For the lovely mess you've made up there, you're washing up."

Both the twins groaned.

"And degnoming the garden."

Louder groans.

"And you'll do it without complaints, or there'll be more."

There was complete and utter silence. Until Daniel burst out laughing, with Harry and Ron following. Everyone grinned, and the sound of a slamming door had everyone looking up. There was Ginny, standing on the landing with her hair dishevelled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She noticed everyone staring at her.  
She flashed them a confused look.  
"Did I miss something?"  
They all just started laughing again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was by the fireplace in his living room. Clutching the Hogwarts letter in one hand, he grabbed some of the floo powder from its container and chucked it into the flames.

"Zabini Mansion!"

He felt the familiar tug and fell out of the Zabinis fireplace, covered in soot. Trying to look as dignified as he could've been, he brushed it off his robes and the letter held tightly in his hand. At the sound of his feet, a chair turned, and Blaise's face was revealed. He had a pair of reading glasses on and was reading a book that looked familiar. Too familiar.

"Well, well, well Zabini, reacquainting yourself with our old school?"

Blaise looked up from his intent reading of 'Hogwarts: A History'. And laughed.

"Don't you try and be dignified with me, Malfoy, not with the way you're looking."

Draco quickly brushed a hand over his face. Blaise laughed even harder.

"Mate, your hands are covered in soot. Wiping your face with it isn't going to help your situation."

With as much dignity as Draco could muster with soot all over his face, he asked Blaise where the bathroom was. And could hear his laughs all the way down the corridor.

Draco emerged from the bathroom looking clean, neat and fresh. And remembered the letter. He forced himself not to run to see if he had dropped it anywhere. But he couldn't ignore the flood of relief that washed over him once he saw that letter in Blaise's hands.

"I see you've read it?" Blaise looked at Draco for conformation.

"Yeah. I'm now thoroughly convinced that Dumbledore has gone mad. What was he thinking?"

Blaise looked Draco over.

"I know what you mean. Hogwarts will be flooded with those bloody Gryffindors and hardly any Slytherins. Well, at least this is an opportunity to revive our acquaintances. I wonder if the Golden Trio will be there…"

"I don't care about them, I'm more worried about the Masquerade ball that's going to be held!"

Blaise was confused. Nothing ever affected Draco Malfoy to the point of frustration. At least not the Draco Malfoy he knew.

"Draco, mate, one day you're going to have to tell me what used to happen at those bloody balls. Whatever it was, it really affected you."

Draco glared at Blaise.

"Nothing happened. I just don't like the prospect of going back to something I had finished with forever."

"So then it's decided?" Blaise reached over to get a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Wait, what's decided?" Blaise penned a quick answer on the piece of parchment and tied it to his owl. He whispered something in its ear.

Blaise looked at Draco with a smug grin.

"That we're going, of course"

Draco's face changed from surprised to shocked, and then to angry. But by then both the owl and Zabini had disappeared.

"Zabini!"  
Draco let out a yell and ran after Blaise.

* * *

Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sitting around the table after breakfast. Ginny was watching the twins with an amused grin on her face, Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch and Hermione was rereading the letter.

"So, should we go?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"I dunno," Ron's face showed both cautiousness and excitement. "It would be nice to see everyone again. Everyone who's left anyway…"  
Hermione threw a glare at Ron. "What? Just telling it like it is." He held up his hands in defence.  
Harry sighed. "He's right 'Mione, it is only going to be those who are left. Do you reckon any of the Slytherins will turn up? I mean, there were quite a few who were on the light side." Hermione groaned.

"I forgot! Malfoy! If he does turn up, I'm going to have to share a room with him! Arrrgh!" She dropped her head down to the table.  
Ginny smiled comfortingly, patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry 'Mione, you did it for a year, I'm sure you can do it for another week"

Hermione smiled back at Ginny.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure I can handle it."

Harry looked up from the letter.  
"So we're going then?"  
Three enthusiastic nods met his eyes. Suddenly, he looked back down at the letter.

"Uh, 'Mione…Daniel? You are bringing him right?"

Hermione suddenly remembered about that. She considered it.

"Well, I don't think it would be that bad if he came, I'm sure Dumbledore will keep his word about the kids. And I'm sure I'm not the only one with a child. Right…? Anyway, he'll come. It'll be nice for him to see what could be his future school."

Harry nodded and grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote to Dumbledore, letting him know that the five of them were coming.

Suddenly, Ginny's head shot up.

"'Mione! The masquerade ball! We need costumes!"

She grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out of the house.  
Ron and Harry just stared after them.  
Ron spoke first.

"That's something I'm never going to understand."  
Harry laughed.

"Don't try, mate, just don't try"  
They looked at each other and shook their heads.

* * *

Show me your appreciation by reviewing, and since I hate asking for a certain number before I post up the next chapter, I'll just say, the quicker you review, the quicker the next chapter will come up

love you all lots

sur.xx


	4. In Which Shopping Is Done

* * *

**So here it is :D Chapter Four, just for you lot who have been faithfully reviewing and following my story. **

**Potters girl 06: (I just realised there are no underscores in your name :P) Yeah. its hard to imagine the twins being so old, but I had to do that or else it would have been slightly weird. The Hogwarts overlap will actually be coming soon, so dont worry, but it's not done just yet :P**

**PadfootPatronus: You're talking to the queen of weird moods :P Thanks so much, one of my main problems is the portrayal of characters in a realistic way :D so I'm happy that you liked them. I decided to add the shopping because,well realistically any girl would jump at the chance to go shopping for a new dress :P Like I said, the Hogwarts overlap will come, but not just yet. So keep waiting :D**

** Artemis52036: Lmao. Yes, they are all going or else I would have been out of a story :P **

**aaks: well, since you nagged me over msn, here's the next chappie :D**

** I hope you guys like this one :D It's longer than I normally write  
**

* * *

_In Which Shopping Is Done and Explanations Are Given _

Hermione and Ginny walked down the cobblestone path of Diagon Alley. Ginny had dragged Hermione out, only to realise that there wouldn't be any costume shops for miles around. So they went back into the house, grabbed some floo powder and headed straight for Diagon Alley, where a new robe and costume shop, 'You and Me' had opened.

"Luna just told me about this place a week ago. They only just opened but their robes are meant to rival Madame Malkin's. But she's not worried at all. I think they signed a contract where Madame Malkin reserves the right to make Hogwart's robes for students."

They stopped in front of an enormous display window. Dozens of gowns in all textures, colours and designs were there. Hermione and Ginny stood there, just taking it all in. There was only one word that came to Hermione's mind.

"Wow…"

"I know…these are just gorgeous!"  
And grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her in. There were racks and racks of gowns, and a wall lined with trial rooms. Ginny rushed over to one of the racks and picked up a gown. It was bright pink, with plenty of frills and ruffles. They looked at each other, shook their heads and burst out laughing.

"Ooh, I think I see one that looks good!"

By the time Hermione turned, Ginny had already disappeared amid the shimmering racks. Hermione let her hand run through one of them. She felt all sorts of textures, and when she came to one she liked the feel of, she picked it up.

"Hermione! Over here"

Ginny was standing outside the trial rooms, wearing one of the gowns she had picked up.  
"Oh Gin, it's gorgeous!"

And it truly was. It was a simple black satin gown, with some sort of fluttery material draped at the bottom. It came up to the knees and flared a little. The bodice was plain satin, and suited Ginny's pear shaped figure that she always complained about. Its straps were two lines of simple black beads. It matched Ginny's fiery hair and her ivory skin perfectly. Ginny was ecstatic.

"Now all I need is a pair of black wings and some shoes!"  
Before she rushed off, Hermione pulled her back.

"What exactly are you anyway?"

"A Black Butterfly! Great right? I thought of it just as I saw the dress! I need to go to accessories now! Just call me if you find something."

And she ran off. Hermione kept looking through the racks but she knew she wouldn't find what she wanted.

'Let go of it Hermione, he's probably dead. Or if he's alive, he might not even come. You cant bring back that dress. Find something else, move on.' The voice inside her head kept her hand filing through the racks.

"Having some trouble, miss?"

Hermione spun around quickly, and bumped into a large male chest. The person could easily have been 6 feet. She looked up into a pair of golden eyes and a chiselled face. A chiselled, _gorgeous _face. Realising that she was staring, she quickly looked down.

"Yeah, actually. I have this vision of a dress stuck in my head but I can't let it go," She looked up. "It's hard to explain."

He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. We, me and my partner, always have visions like that. But that's why we have a very handy seamstress sitting in the back for cases like this. I hope you don't mind someone looking into your head," He looked at her and noticed she had gone pale. "It's okay if you don't want it, you can describe your dress to us and we'll try to make it."

Hermione nodded.

"No, no that's absolutely fine…it's just that…well, there are some unpleasant memories she might come across."  
He nodded understandingly.

"I see. You were in the war?"

Hermione gulped. _'Breathe. Don't let it take you over. You are stronger than this. You are STRONGER than this'_. In her mind, she could she her classmates fall, hit by that deadly green light.

"Uh, miss?"

The voice broke her thoughts.

"Sorry, you just went really pale and your eyes glazed over. I got a little worried."

He handed her a glass of water and she took a sip.

"I think it's a great idea. This dress is too hard to describe, and there's some history behind it that I can let go."

He laughed a little, and nodded.

"I know all about histories Miss…"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

His grin faded and was replaced by a look of shock.

"_The _Hermione Granger?"

Hermione blushed, she still wasn't quite used to this.

"Yeah…"

"Wow! No wonder you look so familiar, I've seen you everywhere! I'm really sorry about your divorce though Miss Granger," He lowered his voice. "Krum is a bit of an idiot, if I may say so, giving up such a priceless beauty like yourself."

Hermione felt the blush go up from her neck straight into her cheeks.

"Uhm, thanks, Mr…?

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself. Anderson. Ryan Anderson. But you can call me Ry, everyone else does." He smiled and winked at her.

"Well, well, well Ry, cheating on me already?" A playful voice called out from behind Hermione.

"Of course, dear, I thought you knew what you were doing when you married me."

The love in Ry's voice was evident. Hermione turned around and the woman walked toward them. She extended a hand to Hermione, who took it.

"Samantha Anderson, but most people call me Sam. I see you've met my…ugh…husband." Ry had come around Hermione, and was now standing next to Sam. He stuck his tongue out at her. She just grinned back. She wasn't stunning, but her beauty radiated from the inside. She had shoulder length chestnut hair, and a elfin face with a pointy chin. Her emerald eyes danced with laughter. If Hermione looked closely, she could see the slowly whitening hair on both their heads. She realised that they must be somewhere between 35 and 45, but looked much, much younger. They still flirted playfully, as if they had never grown old.

"Honey, we have a customer to take care of, stop!" They both turned to Hermione.

"Sorry, dear, we're not used to running a shop full of customers yet." Sam said apologetically to Hermione. Quickly Hermione shook her head and smiled.

"No, no. It's really okay. I was lost in my thoughts anyway."

Ry turned to Sam.

"Do you realise who's in our shop, Sam?"

Sam looked slightly confused. She turned to Hermione and looked her over a couple of times.

"She looks familiar. Wait for it," Sam held up her hand. Realisation dawned on her. "Hermione Granger!" Hermione nodded. "Wow! It's a pleasure, no, an honour, to have you here! I'm sorry about the whole Krum affair, he's a real idiot for giving up such a treasure." Sam smiled at Hermione and Ry turned to her.

"See? That's what I said!"

"Well, anyway, we've wasted enough time. Let's get Miss Granger what she wants Ry." Sam started rifling through the racks. Before Hermione could say anything, Ry had intervened.

"She wont find what she wants on the racks. She's got a dress in her head that has some history behind it. We need to help her create it," Ry grabbed Sam's hand and turned to Hermione. "Meet our very handy seamstress." And pointed to Sam, who smiled.

"Don't worry, dearie, I'm prepared for whatever you throw at me. I might not have been in the war, but I have seen some pretty bad sights. It's alright if you don't want to though."  
Hermione shook her head, and let Sam lead her into the back room.

"Now, what I need you to do is imagine the dress in your mind, exactly how you want it made. Then just concentrate on it, and do not lose the image. I should be able to make a copy of your dress from the image I see."

Hermione nodded and imagined her dress. It was like her old one, but slightly different. This one was more simple, with a square neck, and a fitted bodice. The skirt flared from the waist and fell to mid calves. The back had horizontal straps, and the material was butter soft, and fell with an air of elegance. She concentrated strongly on that image. After a minute, she felt an odd sensation inside her head, like someone was prodding her brain. And then it was over. Hermione opened her eyes, and Sam had already begun drawing.

"That's a gorgeous dress, dear. I know why you couldn't find something outside. With something like that in your head, nothing can even compare. Ry said there was a history behind it?" Hermione nodded. "Well, it makes it all the more interesting if you ask me. Anyway, you can come and pick up the dress tomorrow, and then we can do the fittings."

"Hermione! Hermiooonee!? Where are you?"

Ginnys voice came floating though the door. Sam turned to Hermione.

"I think your friend's looking for you."

They both walked through the door to see Ginny holding two or three packets in her hand.

"Gin, how much did you get?" Hermione asked her, amusement evident in her voice.

"Oh, I just thought, well, I would need some for more times ahead right?

Hermione sighed.

"What are we going to do with you, Gin?"

Sam turned to Hermione.

"Please, don't do anything. If she continues like this, we get great business."

Hermione started to laugh.  
"Ginny Weasley, meet Samantha," Ryan came up to them. "And Ryan Anderson, owners of 'You and Me'."

Ginny extended her hand to both of them.

"Nice to meet you. I love this place."

Ry laughed.

"Glad to know. Miss Granger, how did it go?"

"Great Ry, thanks. And please, call me Hermione."

Ginny looked at Hermione.

"How did what go?"

Hermione explained.

"Oh, wow, that's interesting!" she looked at her watch. "Oh gosh, look at the time, Mum will be furious! It was really nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Anderson."

They both smiled.

"Pleasure was all ours," Sam started to address Hermione. "We look forward to seeing you tomorrow, Hermione, and you, Ginny. We'll have a look around at accessories. I have a good idea of what would suit your dresses."

"Thanks Sam, see you tomorrow."

With that, Hermione and Ginny rushed out of the shop. Sam and Ry watched them go.

"They were sweet," Ry deduced. "I bet they're going to what Drake is going to as well. The Hogwarts reunion."

Sam was thoughtful.

"That's probably true. I wonder if he knows them. Anyway, he'll be in here, digging around for a costume as well."

She had just spoken the words, when who strolled through the doors but Draco 'Drake' Malfoy and his friend.

"Sam! Ry!" Draco was really happy to see his almost parents. Ever since the war, where Malfoy Senior had gotten himself and his wife killed, his grandparents had taken him in. That's how he met Sam and Ry Anderson. They hit off immediately, and treated Draco like their own son. Even though Draco Malfoy didn't believe in love, he knew that it existed somewhere, in a world that wouldn't come close to his own. But he could see it, just out of reach, in couples like his grandparents, and Sam and Ry.

"Meet Blaise Zabini, one of my," Draco winked. "smarter friends from Hogwarts."

Ryan and Blaise shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. Any of Drake's friends is our friend too."

Draco started to explain, sensing that Blaise was slightly confused as to why he was so familiar with owners of a costume shop.

"Blaise, meet Samantha and Ryan Anderson, people as close to being my parents as anyone could get."

Sam blushed and Ry laughed heartily.

"Drake gives us too much credit. Anyway, I presume you're here to get some robes, or did you just drop by for a surprise visit?"

Draco shook his head.

"Remember that ball I was telling you about? The one at Hogwarts? Well, we need some costumes, so I remembered you. And here we are."

Draco grinned at the pair. Sam smiled at him, and went over to hug him.

"Oh, Drake, it's so good to see you after so long."

"Now, now Sam, no need to be emotional. Let's just get the boy what he wants,"

Ryan's voice boomed at them. "Got anything particular in mind?" But before Draco could answer, Sam started speaking.

"That reminds me, guess who was just in our shop…"

Draco smiled.

"Who was it Sam, you know I'm rubbish at guessing."

"I think you might know them. Hermione Granger, and her friend Ginny–"

"Weasley right?" Draco flashed them a grim smile. "We know them, don't we Blaise?"

Blaise looked over to Sam and Ry.

"We know them alright. But I don't think its something you want to bring up…"

Sam and Ry looked really confused. They couldn't understand what was going on between the two boys. Draco turned to Blaise and sighed.

"Do you wanna—"

"Tell them? Nah, I'm—"

"I guess I have to—"

"Tell them? Of course, it was all—"

"My fault? Yeah, I've heard that one before."

Sam and Ry looked between the two boys until the rapid fire stream of words stopped. They were still confused, and now amazed. As long as they had known Draco, they had never seen him this close with anyone. It surprised them as well as pleased them that he had a friend like Blaise. Meanwhile, Draco started to explain the long history behind them.

"Well, it's a long, _long_ story. You sure you wanna hear it?"

Sam and Ry nodded vigorously.  
"Of course we want to know. She was such a nice girl, and her friend seemed very nice too."

Draco started his explanation. He knew they wouldn't like it.

"Well, to put it this way, it was a terrible time for the wizarding world."

"Rubbish, Drake," Blaise intervened. "It doesn't excuse everything that you did."

Draco scoffed.

"Don't act all holy, Zabini, you did the same," He turned back to the Andersons. "Here's a summary. I hated them, they hated me. We were rivals long before we even met, simply because we were from different backgrounds. She was a muggle-born, and I was a pure blood. I considered the Weasleys blood traitors. In short, I made their seven years a living hell."

Draco could see that Sam's face had hardened. He felt horrible.

"I'm not like that anymore, I swear. I would never hold a prejudice. Not anymore."

At his confession, Sam's face softened slightly.

"I know, Drake, but regardless, it doesn't excuse your actions. But thank you for letting us know the truth—"

"But Drake, promise us one thing," Ryan turned to Draco and Blaise, who nodded. "The next time you see them, promise us that you will be civil, and if it comes to it, willingly accept her friendship."

Draco knew he had promised them, and he, being a Malfoy, didn't go back on his word…ever. So he nodded again, and Blaise seemed to understand.

"Well, that's good, because we'll be seeing them really, really soon."

Draco looked at Blaise, confused. How would they be seeing them soon? Seeing Draco's confused look, Blaise explained.

"Think about it. Sam and Ry say that they were in here for costumes. That must mean that they're coming to Hogwarts."

Sam smiled brightly.

"Well that works out perfectly then doesn't it?"

Draco groaned on the inside.

_Just bloody perfect._

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Think it's a piece of genius?  
Whatever you think, please let me know through your reviews that I will be eagerly awaiting :)**

**Although I hate saying this, the more reviews that come in, the quicker the next chapter will come. Though I know it's not about the reviews but about my love for writing, I still get happy if I see that people like my work.**

**Thanks so much guys, love you all lots**

**surmayee  
**


	5. In Which Everyone Boards The Train

Hey you guys, sorry for keeping you so long before the update. I want to thank all of you for being really patient :)

**midnightblue123**: tell me about it! i wish i could just quit joseph in a jiffy! dalgarno is CRAZY! lol :P

**Artemis52036** and **StarliteAngelxX**: Thankies :) So glad you guys liked it!

**Potters girl 06**: thanks soo much! i made the dresses up completely, taking bits of inspirations from other dresses I've seen :) And I thought Drake might add a nice touch :D

**PadfootPatronus**: Yeah, Luna does cause some concern doesn't she:P well, it worked out this time!  
Anyway I wont keep you guys longer, here's chapter 5 :)

* * *

_In Which Everyone Boards The Train _

"Mummy! I can't find my sword! And I really need it!"

Daniel Granger yelled for his mum and wondered why she didn't come running into his room like she used to. He walked out onto the landing, and looked below. No wonder his mum didn't come to hi

m. All there was below was chaos! His mum was yelling at his Uncle Ron. Daniel guessed it was because Uncle Ron had hardly packed at all and they needed to leave in half an hour. He could see his Uncle Harry's eyes darting around the room, probably for his cherished golden snitch which Daniel was so fascinated with. His father had been a quidditch player. But he hadn't ever played with Daniel the way his Uncles Ron and Harry and Aunt Ginny played with him. Uncle Harry would even take him on his broom while his mum would be yelling at Uncle Harry to not go so fast.

"Danny-boy! What are you doing, standing all alone on the landing?"

It was his Uncle Fred.

"Oh, nothing. Just asking mummy where she put something, I cant find it anywhere."

"Well, well, well, could you be looking for this?"

Uncle George had just walked out of his room, and he brandished a sword. Daniel lunged for it, and Fred and George laughed.

"Thanks Uncle George!" He called out to Hermione. "It's okay now mummy, I've found my sword."

Hermione appeared to hear Daniel, and quickly ran up the stairs.

"What did you do?"

Fred and George pretended to looked shocked.

"Why Hermione, are you saying that you don't—"

"Trust us? Why, we're—"

"Insulted! We wouldn't do anything to—"

"Danny-boy here, would we now?"

Daniel seemed amused by this rapid fire stream of words exchanged between his twin uncles.

"Oh come on, mummy, I'm a big boy now."

He put on the most innocent face he could. Hermione sighed. He knew she couldn't hold out against that look. She held up both her hands in surrender and walked down the stairs. Fred took Daniel aside and started to whisper.

"If you look on the side of the swords, there is a small button. If you press it, your sword will release red and gold sparks. Should be a pretty good display, eh?"

To say that Daniel was ecstatic was an understatement. He bumped fists with Fred (something he'd learned recently by watching his various uncles) and ran back into his room.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Daniel stood outside the Burrow, listening to Molly telling them to take care of each other. She then hugged each of them in turn, and watched them getting into the car. She still couldn't stop her tears from forming in her eyes, even though she had watched her children and grandchildren go off countless amounts of times before. Meanwhile, in the car, Daniel was going crazy with excitement. His cousins, Bill and Fleur's children, had told him about Hogwarts.

"Mummy, Rosalind said that you get lost everyday in the castle, and all the knights and paintings attack you if you're naughty. Mummy, is it true? Is it? Is it?"

The adults laughed and looked at each other. Ginny turned to Daniel and took his face in her hands.

"Now, now Danny-boy, even if they did, it shouldn't affect you because you aren't a naughty boy are you?"

Her hands manoeuvred his head from side to side and he laughed.

"Mummy, does this mean I will go to Hogwarts like you and Uncle Harry, uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny did?"

"Of course darling, I'm sure you will."

But Daniel didn't look convinced.

"Mummy, Daddy said that Hogwarts was a bad school. It isn't is it?"

Hermione clenched her jaw and looked at Ginny, Ron and Harry for help. Harry quickly started talking, his calm attitude smoothing over the tension and anger hanging in the air.

"There are many magic schools around the world, Danny, and the one your daddy went to was one of the best in his area. Hogwarts is the best in England, so don't worry, they're all equal."

Daniel was satisfied with the answer. Suddenly, he yelled out.

They had reached King's Cross.

The scarlet train hadn't changed at all from Hermione's school days. But there were fewer people crowding the platform, since the school year hadn't actually started. Immediately they found Neville and Luna Longbottom, with their child Tor. They had kept in contact with as many of their school friends, and the Weasleys were one of them. Neville, who Hermione had last seen 3 years ago, had grown out of his prolonged chubbiness. His face still had some remainder of his boyish appeal, and he stood at the astonishing height of 6 feet. Next to him, Luna stood at 5 6" and hadn't lost her long pale moonlight hair. Their child, Tor, was Danny's age and was a mix of his parents. He had Luna's sharp bone structure and Neville's dark brown hair. His eyes were a warm bright blue with hues of silver in them.

"Hermione! Ginny!"

Luna rushed out to embrace her friends. Neville, meanwhile, had gone up to Ron and Harry, who he had seen only a couple of weeks ago.

"You wouldn't believe how shocked we were when we got the letter. But I didn't expect anything less from Dumbledore. He hasn't changed at all, has he?"

Harry laughed and looked at Ron.

"Ron was so shocked that he managed to wake the entire house up at 7:30 on a Sunday morning."

The red flush creeping up his neck was clearly visible to Neville and the girls, who had just joined them. They all started laughing.

"Oh come on, you know how excited I get."

Everyone just laughed harder.

Meanwhile, Danny and Tor were sizing each other up. Daniel extended a hand.

"Daniel Granger. 6 and a half years old."

Tor shook his hand solemnly.

"Tor Longbottom. 7 years old."

The whistle for the train blew and the adults rushed to grab all their luggage and children. Daniel clutched onto Hermione's hand and she jumped onto the train, their luggage safely stowed away. They all found a compartment together and settled down. Soon, the snacks trolley came by, and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny got themselves reacquainted with their childhood preferences while Tor and Daniel were getting introduced to Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties, since they had only grown up on Muggle chocolates.

There was light chatter all around the compartment, when suddenly the door slid open. Standing in the doorway were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

It was like a punch to the gut. Silence. Blaise took the first step and moved forward. He decided it was smarter to approach the calmer ones. He walked up to Harry and extended a hand.

"Potter."

Harry was still for a minute. And then he broke into a smile.

"Zabini. A need to be this formal?"

Blaise smiled back. And then looked around at the others, including Draco, who stared at him and Harry, completely stunned. Harry started to speak.

"Relax. Blaise here helped me fight off a couple of death eaters. I probably owe him my life for blocking the killing curse when my back was turned."

There was still only silence. Ron got up, smiling grimly.

"I suppose since Harry's saying it, he cant be wrong about you."

And everyone watched on while Ron and Blaise shook hands. Slowly introductions were made, and everyone seemed to have forgotten Draco standing in the doorway.

Everyone but Daniel, who tugged on Hermione's shirt.

"Mummy! Look! That man has silver hair, just like Aunt Luna's!"

Hermione turned to stare straight into hauntingly grey eyes that had troubled her memory for the past 10 years. Draco Malfoy hadn't changed. Not at all. He still had his strikingly silver hair that fell over his eyes. His face had filled out a little, but the sharpness of his cheekbones and the slightly thin mouth were still the same. All in all, Hermione thought, he was brutally handsome. And she knew exactly what he used his good looks for. His voice knocked her out of her reverie and back down to Earth.

"My, my. Like what you see, Granger?"

She'd been caught.

"You wish, Malfoy."

She looked around, only to notice that their little exchange had not been noticed by anyone. Malfoy took this time to look her over once. She had really changed. Her hair, which once used to be bushy, had tamed considerably over time and now fell in soft chestnut waves. Her eyes were like melted chocolate, which he knew could trap people in a web once widened. He also knew that those same eyes could heat up in anger and when fixed with a glare, could do deadly damage. Her face was soft, with rounded cheeks, a cute button nose and a sinfully full, pale pink mouth. He found himself wondering what it would be like to press his own lips to that mouth, wondering how she would taste and—

"My, my. Like what you see, Malfoy?"

Damnit, he'd been caught. Except this time everyone was watching with interest. She had used the same mocking tone he had, and she had mirrored his signature sneer. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about her like that. He couldn't think what infuriated him more: the fact that she had been able to get him to think thoughts like that, or the fact that he, Draco Malfoy, had been caught in his own web of mockery.

"Whatever, Granger. We've been called to the Heads' carriage."

And he turned and walked out. Blaise whistled and Hermione said goodbye to everyone. Ginny got up to give her a hug, and whispered in her ear.

"'Mione, be careful okay?"

Hermione was slightly confused.

"What do you mean, Gin, it's only Malfoy."

Ginny pulled back and looked at her.

"I know the look on his face, 'Mione. Please, just be careful."

Malfoy had come back, and had just grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand.

"Wait, what look?"

But she didn't get her answer, as Malfoy had dragged her away, leaving her thoroughly, thoroughly confused.

They finally stopped, and the train lurched suddenly, pushing her straight into his arms. His basic instinct made him catch her and bring her up to his height.

They were now face to face, and she was staring directly into those haunting eyes of him.

"Well, here we are Granger."

* * *

Raises hands in self defense

PLEASE dont kill me:P but I couldn't resist leaving it here! well, anyway, tell me if you like it :)

the thing is guys, I'm getting so many hits and alerts but hardly anyone bothers to reply. I know its a bit tedious but seriously it's only two minutes of your time and it means a lot to me.

and that was the serious part of my chappie :) but anyway guys, looking forward to hearing what you have to say.

** PS: I have a new story called BLOODLUST that will be up within the next week. It's a Blaise/Ginny pairing, and please go check it out :) its just a one shot. i got inspiration from the word bloodlust :P**

love you guys,  
sur.xx


	6. In Which Interesting Things Happen

**Before all you guys freak, I am willing to admit that there is no excuse for not posting up for almost 8 months. I don't really know what happened, I just couldn't force it out of me, and on top of that, I had exams and coursework to do. Yeah, not fun. This chapter is pretty short compared to the rest of the story I think, but my original chapter got erased off my hard drive and I had to rewrite it all. Again, not fun. Anyway, i just wanted to let you guys know that I am AMAZED at the response for the last two or three chapters, and I am so grateful that you guys read and review. Anyway, i wont delay you further. **

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would not be sitting here, writing this. I do however, own their lovely children :) **

**PS: Please go read BLOODLUST if you haven't. There are some references to it about Blaise and Ginny's relationship/history. Thanks!**

_In Which Interesting Things Happen_

* * *

"Oh, please, Malfoy, do get over yourself."

She put both hands on his chest and propelled herself backwards, while pushing him away from her.

"Feisty, mm. So that's how you want to play it, eh?"

He winked at her and she roller her eyes. Opening the door, she walked into the compartment, looking over her shoulder and telling Draco to come in as well. He leaned against the doorframe while she picked up the letter on the table, addressed to both of them.

"It's addressed to both of us."

Draco snorted. "Well done, genius."

She glared at him and he shut up.

"Well?"

"Can you please just sit? You're making me very uncomfortable."

She gestured wildly with her hands as he stepped closer and closer to her. She backed up as much as she could without sitting down on the chair. He moved in, looking remarkably like a predator cornering his prey, until she was centimetres away from him. Don't look into his eyes, Hermione. The constant voice in the back of her head had no effects on her actions whatsoever. She stupidly looked up, and there was no turning back. His hands came to rest on her hips and he started to lower his head –

Someone cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Hermione and Draco looked to the side. Blaise stood there, hands crossed over his chest, looking smugly at the pair. Beside him, Ginny stood, half shocked, half amused at the scene in front of her. She raised her eyebrows at Hermione, who was blushing profusely.

"If you'll excuse me." Hermione's eyes seemed content with staring at the floor as she walked past Blaise. Ginny grabbed her forearm, forcing Hermione to look up. Her eyes said it all, the "I told you so" and the "what is going on". But Hermione didn't want to answer any questions. In fact, that would be the last thing she wanted to do. Holding her head high, she strode outside the compartment. Ginny raised her eyebrows at Blaise, nodding towards Draco. She turned on her heel and followed Hermione out.

Draco exhaled loudly.

"Didn't know you and Weaslette had a thing going."

Blaise looked at him pointedly.

"I take it you didn't read the letter then."

Draco looked slightly confused, and then remembered the letter Hermione had been holding before their…encounter. He shook his head, trying his hardest not to remember what her lips looked like, the way her eyes were like deer caught in headlights. Blaise let out a snort.

"What?" Blaise shook his head.

"No, what's so funny?" Blaise smirked at his friend.

"Mate, you are so in for it now." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Great. Now I'm all on my own. What a way to start the week.

He made himself comfortable on the chairs and unfolded the letter. After a quick scan, he understood what Blaise had been on about. Since the head boy from Ginny's year had died in the war, Blaise was asked to take his place.

Hmm..Blaise and Weaslette. He was sure they had something going on in their sixth year. He would catch Blaise staring at the girl from across the hall when she used to be addicted to those muggle candies…lollipops. He shook his head. Dumbledore had also given them a personal tower , just like the old days. It was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Ginny knocked on the door of the compartment. She could see Hermione sitting on the bench, face pressed up against the window. Her breath was making small circles on the cold glass. Ginny sat down next to her and didn't say anything.

"Why'd he do it, Gin?"

She turned to face her friend. Ginny looked down at the floor.

"I dunno, Hermione." It was the truth. She didn't know why Malfoy had done what he'd done.

"Uhm. Gin," Hermione looked up at Ginny, an odd look in her eyes. "Is it okay if I be on my own a while?"

Ginny understood completely. She nodded and walked out of the compartment, slowly closing the door behind her. She looked back once, and saw Hermione with her face pressed up against the window again, eyes closed, breath frosting.

She walked down the hallway of the train. It was partially empty. A peal of laughter came floating down to where she was standing, and curiously she slid the door to the compartment open. And was almost bowled over by a little 7 year old boy.

"Aunt Gin!"

"Danny-boy!" She picked him up and then ruffled his hard. A small little boy Ginny remembered as Neville and Luna's child walked up to her and extended his hand.

"Tor Longbottom. Very pleased to meet you ma'am."

Ginny grinned.

"Very pleased to meet you too, sir. And please, do call me Ginny, Danny-boy here does." She winked at him and he grinned. She turned to the last person in the compartment. There was a little girl sitting on the bench reading a book, depicting a flying cow on the front.

"And who is this?" Ginny asked, a hint of amusement in her voice, turning to the two boys. Danny grimaced.

"Oh, that's just-"

"Excuse me, I believe I am capable of speaking for myself." A frosty voice floated through the air and Ginny turned to look at the little girl. She jumped of the bench and extended her hand towards Ginny.

"My name is Tash Finnigan. Ignore them," she waved a hand towards the boys. "They find it strange that I read on such an _exciting _train ride." The sarcasm was heavy in her voice. Ginny laughed on the inside and solemnly shook Tash's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, Tash, I'm Ginny Weasley."

The girl let go of Ginny's hand.

"It's my pleasure. I think you're friends with my mummy and daddy."

Ginny was just about to ask her who her parent's were, when a familiar voice came booming down the hallway of the train.

"Tash! Tash, doll, where are you?"

Ginny poked her head out of the cabin and was confronted with the familiar, warm face of Seamus Finnigan. Trailing behind him, black hair shiny as ever, came Parvati Patil, a worried expression on her face. Oh, well. That would explain the girls creamy skin, shiny black hair and deep brown eyes, a rare combination if there ever was one.

"Ginny! What a surprise! I was wondering when I would see you. Have you by any chance seen my-

"Mommy, I'm right here" Parvati smiled at Ginny and bent down to talk to her daughter.

"Now darling, what have I said about wandering off without telling us where you are?"

Tash stared stubbornly back at Parvati, a look of indifference on her face.

"Oh, its okay, mum, I was with these _boys_." Her voice was dripping with contempt.

Danny and Tor glared back, and Tor spoke up.

"Like we enjoy staying with a _girl!"_

The adults laughed at the light exchange between the kids. Seamus turned toward Ginny.

"Well, it's been nice meetin' yah, Gin, but we need to go get ready, we're almost here!" It was as if he was arriving at Hogwarts for the first time, all over again. Parvati smiled, and took Tash's hand.

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Ginny." Tash turned back towards Ginny and flashed her a smile. Ginny grinned back, and turned to the two boys.

"Well, boys, you heard Tash's parents. We're almost here, so you better find your parents so you don't get left behind."

Both boys immediately rushed out of the cabin, Tor giving her a small wave and smile and Daniel gave her a bear hug.

"Love you Aunt Gin!" Her heart melted.

"Love you too Danny-boy! Now go, have fun with Tor."

He ran out the door to catch up with his friend. As she stood up, she felt around in her jeans pockets for a lollipop. She was still addicted to them, regardless of the type of trouble they'd gotten her into. She was still smiling to herself when she sensed another presence nearby. She turned around and nearly slammed into Blaise Zabini. The last person she wanted to see.

"Well, well, well, this is an interesting situation to find you in, Weaselette."

Blaise Zabini's indigo eyes bored into her own, and she barely noticed the smirk plastered all over his face. What was he doing? Then she remembered. She still had her lollipop in her mouth. Before she could react, she found herself being walked backwards into the wall of the hallway, Blaise's face looming in front of hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hand moving towards the lollipop in her mouth, and quick as lighting she slapped it away. Placing both hands on her chest, she gave him a hard push away from her. Her eyes were blazing, with both anger, humiliation and little traces of lust. She could still remember it, like it was yesterday. Except now they were older. And much, much wiser.

"This is not happening again Zabini. Once was enough, and I'm not getting myself roped in a second time, so you can just…just….just leave me alone!"

She strode off in a cloud of anger, leaving an amused Blaise Zabini behind. His indigo eyes followed her as she walked away and he chuckled to himself.

This was going to be one hell of an interesting week.

* * *

**Okay, well I hoped you liked it. My exams are almost over so I'll be writing a lot more now :)**

**Thanks for being so patient and PLEASE read and review**

**Love you guys**

**Surmayee**


End file.
